everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Renegade Charming
Renegade Charming 'is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the third daughter of a King Charming, the youngest of six siblings, destined to be the next ''Fitcher's Bird from the Grimm Brothers tale of the same name. Though she is cheerful and friendly, she's also laid back and easygoing (and nihilistic, to some extent.) Renegade embraces her "cute and soft" exterior and melds this with her more clever, and troublemaking personality. There is not much more to her than meets the eye, but she definitely isn't just spikes, feathers and un-princess-like clothing. Character '''Personality The best way to describe Renegade is that she has the worst priorities ever. She values little things and short-term events more than the bigger picture. In fact, some would go as far as to say Renegade doesn't even care about the bigger picture. She is fun-loving and energetic, and has an optimistic outlook on life (disregarding her cynical view of destiny.) At her worst, she is negligent, overindulgent and just plain silly. She barely takes situations as seriously as she should, but she is known to do so if really required to be. She isn't particularly reckless, and she hardly makes bad decisions. Though Renegade very often acts on impulse ideas, she is also quick to think and weigh consequences. It seems that Renegade does many things simply for the joy of it. Renegade is also a troublesome girl. Owing to her sheltered upbringing, she has never really had to answer for her misdeeds. She is known to be very smart and cunning, but mostly uses these to develop large-scale pranks and other madcap antics. She feels bad if she unintentionally hurts people during her schemes. (If she intended it though... Renegade enjoys that misfortune.) She appears naive and not very intimidating. You could look at her three seconds and decide she isn't worth a fight (I mean fight in all senses. Physical, mental... you name it.) If this were a game, she'd probably have LVL 1 stats. That isn't the case. Renegade is a cheater when it comes to any kind of competition. She honestly can't care less about winning. But if someone thinks they can just have a go at her, and she'll just stand there and take it--they have another thing coming to them. Renegade, while still much of a rebel, embraces her royal heritage and tries to keep her image as a sweet and dainty princess together, even with her reputation as an arsonist. Abilities *'Magic' **'Pyrokinesis' - Renegade has the unfortunate ability to control fire. (Fortunate for her. Unfortunate for everyone else.) She controls it well, but just enjoys setting fire to things either way. ***She can't generate it yet, and therefore always has a matchbox with her. **'Necromancy' - Done on a small-scale. Renegade can sew chopped up things back to life. As if she wants to, though. *'Sewing' - As the youngest of three sisters (and two brothers), most of what Renegade got were hand-me-down dresses, no matter how rich their family really is. Parents can be cheap sometimes. Did you know? And Renegade hates her sisters' sense of style. So she sewed her own dresses out of her sisters' old ones. Why won't she just have some seamstresses do it? Renegade has a vision and she doesn't trust anyone else to do it for her. 'Appearance' Renegade is described by many to be a cute, innocent and naive-looking young girl. (We all know that's not true.) She has pretty blue eyes, though her left eye flickers to yellowish gold whenever she uses magic. She has pale skin and long blonde hair extending just around her waist. In her Royal design, she is seen with hair that is even more golden than her current outfit. This implies that shortly after switching sides, Renegade had bleached her hair. It's basically canon now. Her style usually makes use of spikes, feathers, and eggshell or flame patterns. Renegade incorporates black with pastel colors, mostly pinks, and blues as well. Suspenders, vests and overalls are an outfit staple. Her metal color is silver. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Fitcher's Bird 'How does Renegade Come into it?' The previous Fitcher's Bird didn't have any heirs of her own, so the role passed on to the generic fairy tale family. 'View on destiny' Renegade likes her story. However, she appears to have a very negative and nihilistic view on destiny itself. She aligns as Rebel. However, as aforementioned, she likes her story. She appreciates that she gets to dress up as a bird and burn a man's house down, she likes that her two older sisters have to look to her to save the day/destiny. Which is why she should have been a Royal, and she was. Prior to her probation and arson charges, Renegade had once aligned as a Royal. She switched to Rebel to keep face after being arrested and making headlines on the Once Upon Times. Relationships 'Family' They're a troublemaking family, or at the very least the six siblings are. It's a miracle only Renegade was blessed with super cool magic abilities. ''Queen Regal Charming'' Queen Regal is a strict mother, if you ask any of her kids. She is always trying to reel her children and keep them in line, and trying to get them to behave. She always compares her children with each other, hoping that it will inspire and encourage them to be better and strive to beat each other, but it just backfires negatively. (Renegade has inferiority issues regarding her two older sisters, and yes it's Regal's fault.) However, Queen Regal deserves credit for raising six children and managing well enough. Regal cares for all her children, equally. However, she is most critical towards Renegade because the latter has a destiny. Rene loves her mother, but feels that the queen is overbearing and too expectant of her. ''King Rich Charming'' His real name is Richard, but the nickname is truer than the truth itself. King Richard is a kind and loving man, a benevolent ruler and a complete pushover. His usual solution to everything is to reassure it with soothing words and/or throwing literal wads of cash at it. He cares for family, his kingdom, everything very much. Rich is a man who feels very often, and is the "emotional" one between him and his wife. Between them as well, he is the one Renegde feels closer too. He was always there to solve her problems (as with his other five children) and contributed much to Renegade's character today. Radical Charming Radical, nicknamed "Rad," is Renegade's eldest brother. He is brave and chivalrous, always ready to fight anything that gets in his way. And we mean anything. Rad likes leaving the castle on adventures for very long periods of time. He comes back after a while, usually after angrying a horde of wild unicorns, or the guardian of some magical river. He's essentially your standard knight and prince Charming, other than the fact that he doesn't choose his battles wisely. Radical and Renegade have that oldest and youngest sibling relationship. Rad is very protective of his youngest sister, as any responsible older brother should be. However, Rad also has a deepseated desire to bring Renegade along on his many adventures. (Renegade would say yes, but their mother would say no.) Radical's name is a representation of how he can be a bit... extreme. Rising Charming Rising is the eldest daughter of Rich and Regal. She's described as graceful, demure, elegant, perfect in every way and the least... eccentric of the six siblings. Which, may be true. She likes to keep to her perfect princess image. If Rising acts out, she acts out in secret. Rising and Rene were not particularly close in their childhood. However, once in Ever After High, Rising started spending more time with her. (Though, someone else may be involved.) Renegade is Rising's confidant when it comes to... certain things. Her name is based after the fact that Rising is risen above her sisters and other princesses. Rogue Charming Rogue is the third child of the family, and is very similar to Radical, albeit less adventurous and more "I will protect everyone!" He is fond of taking out the horses and taking out (non-lethally) anyone he visually deems to be a threat. Sometimes they're real robbers and criminals, sometimes they're just really funny looking folk with the misfortune to come across Rogue. Rogue is the second closest sibling to Renegade, next to Revolt. Rogue locks her in a chokehold and musses her hair often, which is why she now wears a headband. He teases Renegade often and excessively, but loves her all the same. He gets his name from his Robin Hood-esque personality. ''Revolutionary Charming'' The first of the twins, older twin sister of Revolt. Revolutionary is labelled by Renegade as the "worst" of the six R!Charmings. Revy likes to take from King Rich's money bags, or maxing out his credit cards. She is, after all, known to have a bit of a spending habit. But above all that, the reason why Revolutionary is so disliked by Rene is because she is a snitch. Revy always tells on her siblings, and it earns her good points with their mother. Next to Apple White and other notable students, Revolutionary is called the "fairest of the halls." She is also noted to "run on coffee and praise from others." Revolutionary is not a revolutionary at all. Her name more or less stems from the fact that some things just revolve around her. Revolt Charming Revolt is the younger of the twins, by fifteen minutes. Revolt is the resident prankster. Revolt likes to keep his troublemaking in the castle and the family. He's mischievous, cocky, outgoing. Revolt is notably the more charming of his brothers, with a more social charisma than heroic. Being the family member closest to Renegade's age (narrowly beating Revolutionary by fifteen minutes) he naturally should be the closest to her. He and Renegade have more inside jokes than Revolt would have with his twin. Renegade uses him as her own living dressform when she's dressmaking, and they just generally have a good time together. Revolt has no particular reasoning behind his name, other than the fact that he and Revolutionary are twins, and matching twin names are a thing. ''Extended Family'' As for the extended Charming Family, the six R!Charming siblings have shown a genuine dislike or disinterest for them, for they see most of the other Charmings as too careful, too royal, too boring. But some Charmings, like Florence, are exceptions. 'Friends' Renegade has no shortage of people she likes. She has a habit of using knock knock jokes as ice breakers. If yall keep this up, I may need to create a Relationships subpage for her. (Please keep this up.) ''Astral Unicornia'' Astral Unicornia and Renegade are the most aesthetic pair of friends one can find. Initially, they paired up because they looked nice next to each other, but eventually they grew to become quite close friends. Ironically, Renegade is the more grounded of the two of them. Astral isn't much to think before acting, so it's up to Renegade to do that for her. Charmaine Lexwington But where do I begin with Rene and Min Lexwington? Renegade and Min get along very well, like a house on fire some would say. Rene looks at Min as the sister she always wishes she had from Rising or Revolutionary. Min woud take Renegade to cake shops and in return, Rene would make Min some cute new dresses. They banter often and joke around. Renegade jokingly calls her senpai. Glaucio Pedroso Glaucio Pedroso is also another one of Renegade's friends. They both prank together, and the instance most worthy of a mention is the time they flower-bombed the headmaster's office. They like teasing each other, and Renegade is very fond of hearing him laugh. Mariposa Lavador Renegade is friends with other fairy tales, as well, such as Mariposa Lavador, a fellow pyromaniac. Mariposa likes to make paper dolls for Rene to burn. They're both really into fire, and they bond over it. Vivienne du Vallon Rene prefers Vivienne's company to her own sisters. Both are fiery personalities and complement each other well. They're dubbed as "the worst buddy cop show in the world." As with Min, Vivienne and Renegade flirt a lot but mostly it's just for kicks. As Viv is always up for a fight, she has Renegade set dummies or obstacles on fire for an extra thrill. It is, as far as they as concerned, a very shallow friendship. Mixwell Muffin She and Mixwell Muffin are also close, as they were Chemistry partners before Rene's subsequent arson and probation. It is said that he was the only witness to the old dragon stables incident. Who knows? The Mad-edge-ties Renegade is 1/3 of the trio known as the Edgelords or the Mad-edge-ties, with Avenant Lexwington and Aisley Hazelwood. They're also known as the little siblings of Min Lexwington, not literally except in Avey's case. They're a glorious spectrum of princess punk to actual punk. They're the coolest people you will ever meet. You'd die just seeing them all in their edginess and glory. 'Pet' Renegade has a wyvern named Matches. Like Renegade herself, the little reptile can burn the place down. Renegade is also very passionate about the differences between wyverns and dragons. (But that doesn't stop the pair from competing in the Dragon Games.) Matches is a teenage wyvern with green scales and silver eyes. She's a playful wyvern, who often stays on Renegade's balcony instead of the new dragon stables, where wyverns are clearly not welcome. Though not explicitly Renegade's own pet, the family Yorkie is named Rioteer. Revolutionary and Revolt named him, the former stating that they call him "Ryan," for short. Rioteer only likes Rene when she gives him food. Otherwise, he gladly ignores her in favor of the twins. 'Romance' NO. When it comes to romance, Renegade has a sort of inferiority complex. Especially because her mother constantly compares her to her sisters. Renegade always has this idea that she's second or third choice when it comes to things like this. This is a play on her destiny, considering that the sorcerer had previously chosen the youngest daughter's two older sisters before the Fitcher's bird herself. Other than that, Rene is young and isn't really looking for romance. (I'm having a hard time seeing Rene paired romantically at all really. Just... no ships. Crackships are fine. Bless those.) Enemies Renegade is a usually agreeable type of person, and ever so rarely makes enemies. However, if you do happen to get on Renegade's bad side, I pray that you've found a way to fight fire. The people Renegade commonly clashes with are her own siblings. It has gotten to the point that Renegade has threatened to burn Revolutionary off the family portrait for stealing from her. (But as family, they love each other.) Outfits Trivia *Renegade's Birthday is on December 8. *As her first name suggests, Renegade had once aligned as Royal but switched to the Rebel side eventually. *Her sewing ability is a play on how, in some versions of the story, the youngest sister had sewn her older sisters back together. *Renegade's middle name may or may not be Annarchy. **Okay, yes it is. It is Annarchy. *Rene is at most 5-foot-two. At most. **Yes she's a smol. But she could be a 5'1" or 2". Notes * I wonder what these Charmings expected their six children to be like, with names like those. *The file folders involving all of renegade's source files are named "egg." *In English, Renegade would be voiced by Liliana Mumy. *Her pinterest board can be found here. **It's all pastels and princesses, and matches. *Pre-eyeliner Taylor Momsen would make a fantastic faceclaim, but it shan't be. Olivia Holt has been chosen as Renegade's new faceclaim. Gallery RenegadeCharming.png|art by me RenegadeCharmingSketch.png|renegade, drawn for inktober 2017 days 2 and 3 RenegadeSquares.jpg|some thing i made for rene RebelCard - RCDoKC.png|cards wow. mattel discontinued this but who cares Rene-reqbyhidden.jpeg|by hiddenfolk!!! rene-byhidden-colored.png|art by hiddenfolk, colored by me Matches.jpg|matches, art by Golden Gossip birdie.png|v pastel rene by tay!!! eah_request_for_amaze_by_spiraxy-dbyxq5h.png|Renegade by Spiraxy on deviantArt Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Fitcher's Bird